Bleeding Out My Love
by cold-angels
Summary: Rachel is a girl who is living in a painful world. Her one friend doesn't know how to help her and Rachel cant help herself . Her father is abusive and when a new boy shows up at her school Rachel only wants to keep him safe from her dark secret . But what will happen when she finds out this dark, handsome boy has a secret of his own? (T for violence, language, abuse)
1. Chapter 1 Pian

**AN/ This is my very first story EVER so i expect flames but all of your ideas and coments are SOOO welcome! And im sorry that this first chapter is so short and has so little detail about the charecter but all of this will be in the next chapter. i also plan to put at least one chapter a week on here and it will probably be on saturdays just to let you all know. So i hope you enjoy! (ps vampires soon!)**

_**Bleeding Love**_

**Chapter:1 Pain**

I sat down and waited. I waited for my dad to get home to punish me. I did something wrong and he will punish me. But I don't know what I've done yet.

This morning I woke him up when the stairs creaked as I walked down them. Last night dinner was cold when I just took it off the stove. So after I finished my homework I sat on the couch and began to wait. My dad will be here soon and then he will hit me maybe more.

My phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. Mike Blackwell my loving father was calling me. "Yes master? What can I do for you master?"

"You little bitch! You answer with a simple master and that's it!" He was drunk again. I could tell by the slur in his voice and could practically smell the cheap beer through the phone. "You are gonna hurt tonight! You are just like your mother! Incapable of anything."

"I'm sorry master. It won't happen again master. Punish me more master." I hated this begging to be used but I deserved it.

"Just make me some dinner and have it ready when I get home. Maybe I'll go easy on you tonight if you do a good job eh? Maybe I'll let you enjoy it."

This sent a shiver through my spine. I didn't want to feel anything. "Of course master. Please let me enjoy it sir."

"Rachel! It's master not sir! You stupid whore." And with that he hung up on me.

I jumped up as fast as I could and went to make some soup and grilled cheese. When I looked in the fridge I saw a shortage of food but enough beer to last a life time. Or a week in this house... I take a deep breath and started the grilled cheese. I secretly made one for me and ran upstairs to hide it in case he didn't feed me tonight.

When I finished with the food I set it out in the dining room on the old oak table. It had chips and dents from my head being thrown against it so many times. When I set the plate down my hand brushed the polished wood and instantly I was hit by a flood of memories.

Ever since I was around three whenever I touched something memories associated with it would play through my mind. They weren't always my memories either. Now I'm 17 and I have better control of my curse. Now I can stop it and continue to move and talk to people when it happens.

The memory that hit me this time was of a few nights ago. My dad had taken me on this table and all he was thinking about was my mom. How she just sat and stared now. Her body and mind cold, unmoving. How her heart beat but she was hardly alive. And it is my fault and I did that to her.

I broke off the memory as soon as my dad walked in slamming the door behind him. I heard the heavy clump of his drunken footsteps in the hall. He was walking towards the dining room to eat his food or to punish me.

I heard him grumble something along the lines of damn bitch and he pushed me to the ground and out of his way. My weak, frail arms broke my fall and almost broke themselves in the process. I tried to crawl further out if his way but he thought I was trying to run and began kicking my ribs. I stopped moving and instinctively curled around myself. When he finally stopped he told me to go to my room and wait for him there. I waited for only one short hour before he came up to me.

"You deserve this and you are mine to do what I want with. Now lay down on your back!" he was undoing his pants and pushing them down as I laid back. I knew what was coming and fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. He knelt over me and slid my skirt up higher, and higher. He then did what he wanted while I tried to stay as quite as possible. My screams never helped and the neighbors were too far away to hear me. So I stayed quiet and when he was done a cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter: 2 Strides

**AN You lucky ducks get two chapters in one weekend! WHOOT WHOOT! i love how many people checked out the first chapter but no reviews:( this is my first EVER writing so tell me what you wanna read about! please enjoy the second chapter of Bleeding Out My Love and note that we learn a little more about Rachel but there is still some mystery around her mom and her memory gift. we also meet Melody and Alex! **

Bleeding Out My Love

Chapter: 2 Strides

I woke up sore and bloody trying to remember last night. I remember him hitting me and kicking me but the details were fuzzy. He must have hit me in the head at some point and that's why I didn't remember. I slowly sat up from the flower and let the dizziness subside before I walked over to the bathroom across the hall. I flipped on the light and looked into the mirror to see the damage done last night.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and it had definitely been worse before. My check was ugly shades of purple and was covered in tried blood. My lip was split and my left eye was swollen but not too bad. I lifted up my shirt to see cuts and bruises covering my stomach and ribs. My arms had hand shaped bruises covering them so I would have to wear a long sleeve shirt again…

After I finished my assessment on down my back and legs I decided to shower to get rid of the blood in my hair and loosen my sore muscles. As I watched the dried blood run down the drain I let my tears join it. I cried too much and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle. How many more beatings I could endure without finally breaking? I tried to scrub away last night's hurt and pain but it wasn't doing any good. I'm just glad I didn't remember why my inner legs were so sore and my I felt so used. _It's probably because you were used! _I knew the truth but I was still glad I didn't remember.

I got out of the shower and saw that I was going to be late for school so I grabbed some loss jeans and a sweat shirt that covered all my bruises. I ran to the bathroom and fixed my makeup so you couldn't see the discolored eye and the rough marks on my chin. I had to use Band-Aids on my cheek so there wasn't much I could do about that. _I can just tell people that my cat had a good swipe at me. Because that's always a believable answer… _

I'm usually a good liar but today was going to be long and I didn't care. I went down stairs and quietly looked into my mother's room. She sat in the same place she had been for 14 years. I still remember when I did this to her, when o took her memories all those years before I had better control of my powers. I was three at the time and I practically killed my own mother. I deserved what my father does to me every day. I deserve worse.

"Good bye mom, I'm sorry…"

As I walked out of the front door I saw my dad passed out naked on the couch. I had no idea what to think of the scene before me and just left. _That's something every teenage girl wants to see… _with a sight I walked over to my truck and put my bag in the back seat. I drove to school in a hurry so that I wouldn't be any latter than I already was. I actually pulled into the parking lot with 5 minutes to get to my locker then class and I hoped I didn't run into anyone in the hallways and open up a cut on my side.

I walked into class just as the bell rang and gave a shy, apologetic glance at the teacher who was scowling at me over her glasses. I walked over to my seat and my best friend Melody gave me a suspicious look when I winced sitting down. She was the only person that knew about my dad and I knew she wanted to help me but I never let her put herself in any danger. I always tried to play it down so that she wouldn't get to worried. She always saw right through my little act though.

I honestly don't even know how me and Melody became such good friend. I never let anyone get to close but she had cracked me. We were from completely different crowds and Melody looked like a freaking super model! A picture perfect blond bombshell with blue eyes and perfect features. Not to mention her wonderful fashion sense that was always ahead of the game. I on the other hand had a few curves and hardly anything exciting going on anywhere. My hair was straight brown and my skin was only slightly tan. My eyes were the only part of me that was special. They changed colors constantly, green to brown, blue to purple, silver to near black, every color imaginable.

All through that first class I tried not to make eye contact with anyone and tried to stay under the radar. As soon as the bell rung she had a billion questions for me. I didn't know if I could answer all of them. Even with her it was a very hard thing to talk about.

"Rachel, are you ok? How bad did he hurt you? I'm gonna kill that SOB! God I can't believe this is happening to you! Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need to stay at my house for the night? Please let me help you!" I let her finish her rant and she had me show her the worst of the damage in the bathroom. Then she demanded answers.

"I'm fine I actually don't remember most of last night. It's been a lot worse before so he didn't hurt me to bad. I don't want to go to the hospital and I don't think anything is broke, probably just a few cracks in my ribs. I'll think about staying at your house ok? I don't want to be a burden." I looked down at the ground studying the floor and felt embarrassed that I needed her to take care of me.

"You could never be a burden! Rachel please don't say that!" She looked like she might cry so I agreed to stay with her for the night. Since it was a Friday I might stay with her for the weekend actually.

We began to walk towards our next class that we also had together. It was science and one of my favorite classes so that was something to look forward to. When I walked into the room I noticed that there was someone sitting in the usually empty seat at my lab table. The teacher usually didn't put anyone next to me because I was so far ahead of the class.

_Hopefully he's smart enough to keep up. _When I got closer he looked up from the desk and gave me a weird look. Kinda like if I smelled of dead fish. Put then I noticed his whole face and then I focused on his eyes again. Those perfect, brilliant purple eyes. I nearly dropped all of my books because I was so startled by his sheer beauty.

He cleared his throat and brought me out of my daze. "Hey, names Alex. Alex Strider."


	3. Chapter 3 Cuts and Brusies

**AN Hey People! so i wrote this in my science class and was really encouraged to write this faster by a review from a Guest who wanted the next chapter FAST! so in this chapter i had the same situation from the POV of two people. let me know if that was the right thing to do! if you dont like it tell me y and i wont do it agin.**

Bleeding Out My Love

Chapter: 3 Cuts and Bruises

**Alex's POV**

I almost slept through my first class. Not because I was tired but because I had taken the class so many times before over so many years.

I arrived at my second class and the teacher gave me a seat by the window. _I guess she really wants me to fall asleep..._ It was science and this was a topic I enjoyed very much so I knew much more than the teacher guaranteed.

I had just set down my stuff and was taking in the strange posters on the walls when my head snapped around to the door. I smelled blood. It was dried but there was some fresh blood to. I shook my head clear and looked back at my hands. _Maybe the human with that smell won't sit near me._

I looked up when the smell got closer. I saw its owner was a girl. A small, fragile, girl with eyes that knew more about the world than most. I caught my breath when her eyes finally met mine. She froze and almost dropped her stuff. She gasped and I could see her slight wince as she did so.

"Hi names Alex, Alex Strider." She stared at me like I was a god and an alien all at the same time. "What might your name be?"

"Uhh, Rachel. My names Rachel." She hurried to put down her stuff and almost cried out in pain when her side hit the corner of the table. I was about to ask if she was alright but the smell of fresh blood hit me first. I stopped breathing as she put her hand to her side. When she pulled it away her hand was smeared red and a stain was showing up on her long slew shirt.

She looked at me with terrified eyes and when I raised my hand to help her she jumped back and fell to the ground. Yelping as the impact with the ground jarred her. Another human girl rushed to her side and helped her up and then told the teacher she was going to take Rachel to the nurse. She left before the teacher could respond and rushed out of the door.

I was left feeling very confused and after a while the smell of her blood had left the room and I could breathe again. When the bell for class to end sounded, I gathered her stuff and walked to the nurse. She told me that the girl and Rachel had left to go home after they came to her.

I went on with my day but I kept thinking about her. I kept thinking about her face, her eyes, and her blood. _Why did she bleed so much after bumping a table?_ I couldn't figure it out.

When I was driving home my brothers asked me what was wrong but I had no answer because I didn't know myself. This girl had made some sort of impression on me and I couldn't figure out how or why I cared so much. It was slightly scary...

**Rachel's POV**

"And what might your name be?" _Why did he want to know my name? I can't tell him! Can I?_

"Uhh, Rachel. My names Rachel." I rushed to put my stuff down. So flustered and nervous, I hardly noticed the left over pain from last night. _Why am I so scattered? He's just a guy. A guy I don't even know!_

I successfully set my stuff down and began to turn towards Melody's table. My mind had so much going on and I needed her now. _I can't get to know him. If he found-_

"Ahhg!" I put my hand on my side where it had hit the table corner. When I pulled it away, it was covered in blood. I had felt my skin rip apart as the worst cut opened up and bled. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I looked at Alex, wanting to apologize for bleeding. I didn't want him to be mad and hate me. When I met his eyes, there was a hungry look I expect to find on starving criminals, not on the new kid. He raised his hand and for one second I saw my dad. _He's gonna hit me!_ I fell back and landed straight on my ass. I probably looked like a frightened animal. _He hates me. What did I do? I'm me and that's a good enough reason._

My world went a little fuzzy and someone began to help me up. I let my head role to the side to see Melody's worried face. I caught a glimpse of Alex's face and saw worry, confusion, and guilt.

_Why did he feel guilty? I'm the one who's wrong_... I was starting to slip into darkness and was so thankful when Melody led me out the door and down the hall. Away from his stares and glances. Away from his thoughts.

Melody toke me to the nurse and just kept begging me not to pass out in the middle of the floor. I wasn't bleeding too bad from the cut but my ribs felt like they were being stabbed every time I take a breath. _I broke something last night. Maybe the rib was just cracked and it officially broke when I fell. How am I gonna explain this to the nurse? _I started to breath slowly and cleared my head and once I felt like I could work through the throbbing in my head and the pain in my side I stopped Melody.

"I can't go to the nurse. I can't tell them about my dad. Can you take me to your house instead, please!" I could tell she was going to protest and put up a fight for me to go to the hospital but the look I had on must have stopped her. She knew what would happen if the police came knocking to question my dad. Last time that happened I had nearly died. I could tell she was torn between the nurse and the chance that I might actually die if that happened again. She knew I was terrified of him and she was terrified for me.

"Fine! But you have to promise to stay with me all weekend. Ok?" This was something I could easily agree to. I agreed and didn't complain when she said we would both just skip school that day. I thankfully had cloths at her house so that when unexpected sleep overs happened I didn't have to worry about going home. _I'm glad I have one person to care about me. Even if she leaves me at some point I know what it feels like now._

**AN tell me what u think about the people! is Melody gonne be a big part in the story? do i send Rachel to the hospital? how soon should Alex find out? how should he find out? REVIEW!**


	4. Reviews please!

**AN/ Sooooo you guys got in 6 reviews! :D yay! AND you guys really surprised me with these reviews. I also got a PM and made a new friend! :D shout out to Sunshine Satin for being my very first PM! Back to how you guys surprised me, I don't have the complete chapter so I'm going to write you guys a quick filler so I can keep my promise. So sorry! You will really like the chapter I have coming though (hopefully). So in an hour I will have the filler and if I'm not to EXHAUSTED I might be able to get the chapter up. Again so sorry but thank you guys so much! Reviews, PMS, ideas, all these things REALLY help me to write. And that means more stories to you guys!:D **

** ~cold-angels**


	5. Chapter 4: Carvings

**AN/ so you guys met my challenge. CONGRATS! so heres the next chapter. this was really hard for me to write because i had to bring out some of the memories from my past... so if you review (and i hope you do) please be sensitive on the flames... its still something i strugle to get over. with out further ado, a little filler so i can finish my next chapter.**

Bleeding Out My Love

Chapter 4: Carvings

**Rachel's POV**

We got to Melody's house and found it completely empty. Her mom goes away on business trips a lot so we were saved from having to tell her we skipped school and then making up some excuse for why we did. Her mom was always so nice to me and I didn't want her to hate me for being such a terrible child. I couldn't have more people hate me.

When we walked up to the door I grabbed the handle, a memory hit me but I let this one flood through me. I didn't have too many bad memories here and I was wondering what would happen. _It's rude to see someone else's memories. It's just like what thief's do. You are a bad child and a terrible person. _I almost listened to the voice when the memory caught my attention again.

***memory***

Melody walks home near tears because of a bad grade on a test. Her mom comes over and when she asks why she is so upset melody cries a little harder because she doesn't want to disappoint her mother. Her mom held her and stroked her hair, gently shushing her and telling her it's all right. Melody calmed down and told her mom about the test and her mom just laughed. Telling her that she knew Melody had tried her hardest and obviously felt bed. She said that one bad test grade would be fine and since she was still in elementary school it wouldn't show up for colleges to look at. Melody looked so relived and happy to hear this. She smiled big and hugged her mom and said thank you for not being mad.

***end memory***

When the memory came to an end I felt like a part of me had been ripped out and shredded. _My mother never did that for me. She never will again and it's my fault. _Melody looked at me and knew I saw something. I held back the tears and smiled a half-assed smile_._ I knew Melody would figure out I didn't want to talk about it now and would ask me after I had time to cool down.

She told me to get a bath to loosen up before we talked. I got the water running and striped down to nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror and just stared. _Why would someone love you? How could someone love you? How could someone think you're pretty? You are ugly. You are terrible. You are a burden. You have a curse._ I knew the answer to these questions and I knew they were true.

I got into the tub as soon as it was filled not wanting to look at my hideous body. I felt the warm water start to make the pain and soreness leave my muscles. I was almost in a dream land with the fact that I could sleep in a safe place tonight. I knew that as long as I stayed at Rachel's house I would be safe. _If you stay to long you'll get her hurt and probably killed. _Even in the hot water I shivered at the thought of her getting hurt. I knew I could only stay for tonight and then she would be safe. I had almost gone to sleep with the little bubble of peace I put around myself when Rachel came in with the first aid kit.

"Rachel I got the- WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" She ran over to the tub and had grabbed my arm before I could protest. Fear had frozen me and I was waiting to get hit. Then I remembered that it was just Melody and she wouldn't hurt me. I looked at her and tried to pull my arm away. She held fast and asked again in a much calmer and very scared voice.

"HE did that… HE did that to me Mels…" She broke down when I used the little pet name we had come up with years ago. She took my other arm and saw the same hideous thing. My dad's favorite thing to do is tell me how worthless and terrible and ugly I am. So he found a way that would let me know even when he wasn't there. He had carved it into my arms. And he did the same to my back. They were ugly scars that read "worthless", "bitch", "whore", "ugly", "hate", and "slut". Other things like "fuck me" and "screwed up" were written on my back and I showed melody those to. "I'm so sorry…" I told her has she cried and hugged me.

She then looked at me and said, "Don't you dare be sorry for this. This isn't your fault and it never was. This is something very terrible that happened to you and the person who did this should be begging for mercy." All I could do was nod as she tried to reason with me, but I was still so sorry.

She stopped crying and dried me off. She then cleaned my wounds and bandaged me up without saying a word. After that we watched a movie talked about silly things and didn't talk about the serious bull in the room. But that was ok because I knew we would talk about my scars and what had happened last night as soon as we had some time to cool down.


	6. GUESS WHAT!:D

**AN/ ok u guys. I'm gonna post the next chapter IF (and only if!) I have 5 reviews with a guess as to what will happen In the chapter. *grins wickedly*. U WILL NEVER GUESS GOOD LORD IM SO EXCITED! O u guys will be so confused but its sets up for the next chapter PERFECTLY! :D remember 5 guesses and no hints! Right now 2 down and 3 to go:)**


	7. Chapter 5: Answers

**AN/ soooo you guys didnt get all 5 guesses but togat i got over 150 views so i decided to reward you guys with this... * grins wickedly***

Bleeding Out My Love

Chapter 5: Answers

**Melody's POV**

"Rachel I need u to tell me what happened this time. I know you don't want to talk but we have to. You nearly had to go to the hospital today! I should have taken you there as soon as you collapsed in science. You looked so scared of that kid today, the new guy Alex. What was that about?" I had finally decided that it was question time. I needed answers or I might just lose my mind. I could see her shiver at old memories and knew what she was thinking of.

"Tell me what happed to your arms then." I knew this would be hard but I needed to know and it will help her to talk about it.

**Rachel's POV**

_You can't tell her! She knows it was dad but still you can't tell her. She'll do something stupid and get hurt! _It's time to tell her but I won't let her get hurt. "Melody I can't tell you."

"Yes you can! I'm here for you no matter what. Please believe me…" She was begging me and I could see the tears in her eyes. _She really cares about me… Why?_

I took off my shirt so she could see the words on my sides, back, chest, and arms. In that moment, I had never been more ashamed in my life. _Maybe now she will see how ugly and hated you are and will finally leave you to die at the hands of your own father! _My own thoughts scared me but when Melody's fingers traced the words on my back I couldn't help but freeze. Every muscle in my body locked down.

She whispered each word she traced in my ear. "Bitch, whore, slut, toy. Rachel you are so pretty and you aren't his bitch." Her fingers went lower and lower until she brushed right above my pj shorts waist band. I was so scared of what she might do. "Hated, used, worthless. You are loved by me sweetie." She turned me around so that I was facing her. "I love you." She gently kissed my lips.

_This is wrong! This is so wrong! _Then why does it feel so right? She said she loved me though. I kept frozen until her hands were on my bare hips and her tongue was working its way into my mouth. I unfroze long enough to grab my shirt.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." I ran out of her house as fast as I could and tried to hold back tears. My vision was blurring and I didn't think I could hold them in any longer. I sat down on a bench almost 20 blocks away from Melody's house and cried.

** Melody's POV**

I don't remember anything after Rachel took off her shirt to show me her scars. Now Rachel just left and I'm standing here with my hip pushed out and my shirt pulled down just a little too far. Even my lips felt swollen.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	8. Chapter 6 A Broken Find

**AN/ just go ahead and hate me... its been way to long since i last had an update and i am so sorry:( i hope that this wont happen agin. please enjoy this sorry excuse for a story...**

Chapter 6: A Broken Find

**Alex's POV **

I was lying in bed and just couldn't sleep! My mind was racing and I couldn't even keep track of my own thoughts. One word keep coming up though, one name. Rachel. _Why can't I get her out of my head? She's just a girl, a HUMAN girl at that…_

I got out of bed and decided I needed to talk a walk. I threw on some pants and a shirt and grabbed my tennis shoes. Looking at the clock I saw it was 1:30. _Perfect, no one will be out so now I can really run._

I got out the front door not really caring if I woke my brothers. With a low growl I took off with the feeling of freedom surrounding me.

I ran for what felt like hours but I wasn't bothering with keeping time. I had been running through the woods, clearing my mind of this mysterious Rachel. _You don't even know her last name. And she's a human! You could never be a human even if she looked past what you are. _I took a deep breath and pushed these thoughts out of my mind I focused on the blur of life around me.

Then I heard a soft, painful cry. Sounding like a heart break, the crying sobs made their way to me. _Humans are such fragile things. Crying at every obstacle life has for them. _The cries were clearly female and were not showing signs of stopping.

Eventually, curiosity got the best of me and I had to see this girl. My people didn't feel emotion like humans do. It takes a very strong, pure emotion to open our cold, unbeating hearts. My fascination with the humans is unrivaled; it's one of the main things my brothers don't understand about me.

When I got to the girl she was in the shadows sitting on a bench. She was hunched over with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking from the sobs and most likely the cold. She was in a long sleeve sleep shirt and an old pair of gym shorts. _She has to be freezing! She'll get a cold in this kind of weather. _And for some reason, my body decided to move out of the shadows and comfort the mystery girl.

My feet crunch down on some leaves and the girl turns to face me. I immediately know her angel face. "Rachel." I whisper her name in awe. She is beautiful even when crying. Then I remember she's crying and want to do nothing but kill the son of a bitch that did that to her. She deserves nothing but pure happiness. I must have let my hate show because she slides as far down the bench as she can to get away from me. _Don't be afraid of me…_

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone I promise! Just don't hurt me…" she looked down to hide her face as she tried to get a grip on her crying. To no avail she cried again with less control than before.

"Shh, Rachel, shh. Its ok I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you and will never let anyone hurt you." I slowly moved closer to her and raised my hands in surrender. She cringed like I had raised a hand to hit her. I cursed myself and slowly out my hands by my side and sat at the other end of the bench. _She is like a wild animal… what could have happened to her? _She relaxed a little bit when I didn't hurt her and when I sat down away from her.

"What happened to you? Please tell me I can help. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." She looked up at me slowly and I realized he didn't have any make up on. There was a scar above her left eye and another one across her cheek. There were bruises and various cuts everywhere else.

"I can't tell you. You would hate me and ruin what I have left. You wouldn't help me, no one will." My heart broke into a million pieces as she said this to me. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I remembered in science class when she had hit the table and collapsed. She had to be in so much pain and someone had to have done that to her. It's not like she fell riding her bike, someone raised a hand to hurt her. Who would want to hurt an angel?

"Please Rachel, I would never do anything to hurt you and there is no way in hell I could hate you. I don't see how anyone could even dream of hurting you. I know someone is hurting you just please tell me who! I will do anything to keep you safe and put that ass hole behind bars!" I feel myself shaking and I know that I am losing control. If that were to happen with her so close, I don't think I could stop myself.

I stand up to pace and try to breathe slowly. I don't need the oxygen but it's something that helps. I have thousands of images of killing that idiot and saving her from this. My hands tighten around themselves as I anticipate that moment. I might have stayed like that all night if her whimper hadn't gotten to me.

"I don't even know you! Please leave me alone and stay out of this… I'm fine just leave me alone." She looks away and starts to stand up. Her whole body shaking and completely vulnerable. She walks down the street with her head hanging low and her shoulders shaking. She was terrified of something or someone and she didn't want me to help.

For the second time that night my heart broke and I watched as she slipped further away from me and into the darkness. I must have stood at that bench for hours trying to find a reason she wouldn't want me to help.

_My life has been still and lifeless for a very long time. My heart hasn't beat for thousands of years and I haven't felt like anything but a monster for just as long. But now, with her in this world, I am more than that. I am a protector, a savior, and my heart has started to beat. My world has started to turn and I don't want it to stop. I will always be there for her and I will save her from everything. I have known her for less than a day and I am already failing at my one job. I will figure out what hurts her and rip it apart. If there is ever a day that I hurt her, I will rip that pain apart to. I will always love her, even when she doesn't love me._


End file.
